Chicken in the Bathroom
Chicken in the Bathroom is the 6b episode of Semi-Finale Season. Plot It is Chicken's bath night and Chicken tries to dodge having a bath by telling his mother he will just get dirty again the following day. When that fails he tricks Mom into thinking there is a spider in the bathroom allowing him to escape but is caught by Mom down the stairs and is taken back to the bathroom. Chicken refuses to take a bath claiming he is 'allergic to water'. Cow then appears and attempts to blackmail Chicken to bathe or he will be in trouble with their parents. Chicken still refuses to take a bath and an annoyed Mom tells him he is not leaving until he takes a bath. Chicken then says it is fine with him. Cow tells Chicken to finish his bath soon as she has to use the bathroom to relieve herself. Mom tells him to hurry up as well. Soon after Dad arrives saying he needs the toilet as well with Cow now desperately holding her udder and Mom also joining him to use the bathroom. For the next few minutes the trio beg Chicken to get bathed by making up excuses they have to do such as 'Got to make peace with the Germans', 'Got to solve the family crisis' and 'Got to wax the board ' among other excuses. Chicken though just allows his family to suffer through bladder agony until a fed up Dad decides enough is enough. During a huddle Dad comes up with a plan to get Chicken a bath. The trio burst into the bathroom and Dad tells Chicken if he won't take a bath they will give him one. Chicken though manages to block the taps and pushes away Cow who ends up sitting ontop of the toilet. Chicken then blocks the garden hose and claims he will never take a bath despite Mom and Dad's vain efforts. A frantic Cow is on the very brink of peeing herself and begs her family to hurry so she can relieve herself. Chicken decides that he will leave the bathroom without getting wet. But it is little to late as Cow's swollen udder is about to blow up and Cow yells 'CODE RED!' in an outburst of panic. Chicken attempts to leave but despite the upcoming danger Mom and Dad still refuse to let Chicken leave. Cow's udder explodes and the bathroom is flooded by hundreds of gallons of milk. While Cow continues to unriate Dad jumps onto a window to gain higher ground while Mom is swept away to her death and Chicken while screaming in terror attempts to swim to safety but the flooding only rises engulfing everyone and the whole bathroom in milk. A news reader (The Red Guy) says that in breaking news Cow and Chicken and their parents have perished in a 'freak milk accident' and that the show as a result has been cancelled giving the show a negative ending but it is implied the family were revived as they return in future episodes. Characters *Chicken (Antagonist) *Cow *Mom *Dad Minors Red Guy Trivia Category:Season 3 Category:Chicken Episodes Category:Cow Episodes Category:Mom Episodes Category:Dad Episodes